Hannibal : Le retour d'un gentleman très spécial
by Bloodya Luyepii
Summary: Après l'affaire "Hannibal", Clarice Starling a décidé de quitter le FBI et de voyager pour essayer d'oublier. Mais l'histoire est sur le point de continuer, les agents du FBI ont encore une personne à protéger, sa sœur, Judith Starling...
1. Chapter 1

_Durant notre vie, il nous arrive parfois de réfléchir à des choses improbables, et parfois, ces choses peuvent nous obstiner jusqu'à en étouffer. Parfois il nous arrive même de regretter des personnes, et au contraire, de vouloir en tuer d'autres. Rien n'est simple dans la vie, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle doit être savourée et appréciée à sa juste valeur..._

C'était un matin d'hiver. Judith était en train de faire son footing habituel. C'était une fille saine et svelte. Elle s'occupait très bien d'elle. Elle était professeur dans une université à Norfolk. Passionnée d'art en tout genre, elle tenait ça de sa mère, elle su ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier, professeur d'arts plastiques. Elle avait beaucoup de qualités, ses principales étaient l'intégrité et la persévérance. Elle savait aussi se faire respecter et avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle pouvait parfois devenir un peu trop obstinée par une chose et en oublier tout le reste. Ses élèves l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Certains ont même osés dire qu'elle aurait pu entrer au FBI, ou en tout cas dans ce genre de métier, vu son tempérament. Mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce domaine et n'aimait pas également en parler.  
Judith aimait néanmoins s'intéresser à l'actualité la plus fascinante, dans son temps libre. Mais c'était un secret qu'elle se gardait de divulguer. En effet, en apparence c'était une femme simple sans complications apparentes, qui ne s'occupait que du stricte minimum, pour les informations également. Mais, lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours aimée se prendre pour une détective. Elle tenait sa de son pauvre père. Mais ces temps-ci, il y eu que très peu d'affaires de criminels qui l'intéressait. Dans son appartement, elle avait une pièce, normalement réservée pour une chambre d'ami, qui était devenu un bureau. Son bureau était décoré assez simplement. Il était peint en blanc. Dans un coin, près de l'ordinateur, il y avait accrochés au mur, des photos des criminels les plus recherchés. Puis, dans un autre il y avait une petite table où séjournait une lampe et un téléphone. Au mur il y avait accroché une représentation du tableau de **Pissaro**, _Hyde Park_ à Londres.  
Elle avait terminé son footing et retourna chez elle pour se changer et aller à son travail. Il était à présent sept heures trente lorsqu'elle franchi le seuil de son appartement. Judith était une lève tôt, beaucoup de personne ne comprenaient pas comment une jeune femme pouvait se lever si tôt pour aller courir, tout en pensant qu'à huit heures elle commençait à travailler. Il est vrai que c'était une habitude assez spéciale, et d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait même plus d'où elle venait.  
Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle posa son lecteur mp3 sur une chaise, et se rinça la tête.  
Elle pris une serviette près d'elle, s'essuya, et se regarda dans le miroir.  
« Mon Dieu Jude, tu as une de ses têtes ! »  
Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle mis dix minutes pour se doucher. Elle ressortit de la douche, toujours un peu fatiguée. Il était à présent sept heures quarante. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla dans la cuisine où elle pris un café et une brioche. Elle remarqua que le facteur était passé plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Elle récupéra la seule lettre qu'elle avait reçu et la posa sur le petit meuble dans son entrée.  
« Une enveloppe rouge avec une écriture...gothique je crois, quelle originalité ! »

Elle ne pris pas le temps de la lire, elle la posa sur le meuble de l'entrée.  
Elle referma la porte de son appartement, pris sa voiture, une Dodge avenger noire. Elle n'y connaissait rien en voiture, celle-ci lui avait été acheté par son père avant sa mort.  
Elle se rendit à l'université.

Judith arriva à l'université. Elle sortit de sa voiture et observait les alentours. Elle pris ses affaires, referma la voiture et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. En chemin elle croisa un de ses élèves, James. C'était un des meilleurs de sa classe. Il lui adressa un bonjour qu'elle rendit aussitôt.  
Arrivée dans la salle des professeurs, elle salua les quelques personnes présentes, mais n'eus aucune réponses. Elle posa ses affaires sur une table non loin de l'entrée. Une main venait d'apparaître sur la table, elle se retourna et vis deux hommes.  
« Bonjour...  
-Judith Starling ?  
-Oui c'est moi, qui êtes-vous ?  
-FBI.  
-FBI ? Non, vous vous trompez, c'est ma soeur qui...  
-Non, c'est bien vous que nous sommes venu voir. »  
Elle eu l'air surprise. Les professeurs la laissait seule avec les deux agents. L'un deux commença l'explication de leur venue.

« Dites-moi, vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire à laquelle votre sœur a participé activement il y a de cela, quelques années déjà.

-Évidemment, je n'aime pas le FBI, mais je suivait avec passion les affaires concernant ma sœur.

-Bien, et vous souvenez-vous également, de ce cher Docteur, dont elle se pris d'« amitié » ? »

Elle eu l'air perplexe. Que voulaient-ils savoir ?

« Ce cher** Hannibal Lecter**.

-Excusez-moi mais, qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? »

L'agent marcha quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder à nouveau.

« Rien de spécial, juste, que vous fassiez attention à vous.

-Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention à moi.  
-C'est tout de même un malade mental en liberté, mademoiselle Starling.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui était au FBI et qui m'occupait de Hannibal. Je déteste ce genre d'affaires.  
-Oui, nous le savons.  
-Clarice ne vous a jamais mentionné lorsqu'elle parlait à Hannibal, mais il se peut qu'il ai deviné qu'elle avait une soeur, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains, vous savez comment il est, très intelligent et très perspicace.  
-Votre soeur a du quitter, pendant un temps, les États-Unis sans laisser le moindre indice là où elle irait. Elle a beaucoup voyager en très peu de temps, par sécurité. Mais vous, vous êtes toujours ici.  
-Et comme vous êtes la seule personne de la même famille que Clarice encore en vie...  
-Vous avez voulu me prévenir que je courais peut-être un danger.  
-Globalement, oui.  
-Écoutez, je ne pense pas que je sois en danger, pareil pour ma soeur. Rappelez-vous, il ne lui aurait fait aucun mal, il tenait à elle. Il a toujours été très courtois envers elle. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'attaquerait à moi.

-Peut-être, justement, car il ne sait pas où elle est allé, et donc, il cherche une autre...

-Une autre quoi ? Victime ?

-Hum...je ne saurais dire.

-Écoutez, j'ai des cours à donner, s'il me contacte, vous serez les premiers au courant, je vous le garantit. »

Elle sortis de la salle, laissant en plan les deux agents du FBI qui furent satisfait.  
Évidemment qu'elle se souvenait de cette affaire, cela l'avait beaucoup passionnée, mais elle n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas à sa sœur à présent partie.  
Elle allait commencer sa journée de cour. Il était à présent huit heures et quart.

Midi. Le lundi elle ne travaillais que le matin. Elle se rendit au parking afin de rentrer chez elle. Mais en y allant, elle sentit comme une présence derrière elle qui la suivait. Elle s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle montait dedans, posa son sac sur le siège passager et découvrit avec surprise une lettre du même papier que la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin. A cet instant précis, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Elle mis le contact et quitta le parking de l'université.  
Pendant le trajet, elle se posa certaines questions, est-ce que Hannibal était toujours aux États-Unis ou, est-ce qu'il était partit à la recherche de sa sœur Clarice ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette ancienne affaire. Mais elle se disait que si Hannibal refaisait surface, ce serait une affaire tout à fait fascinante à éclaircir.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle arriva chez elle. Elle sortit de la voiture, souffla et monta l'escalier qui menait vers les appartements. Elle chercha sa clé dans son sac mais ne la trouvais pas.  
« C'est pas vrai Jude, encore ! »  
Elle retourna à sa voiture et chercha la clé dans la boîte à gants. Judith avait la manie de laisser les clés de son appartement dans sa voiture, et très rarement dans son sac. Elle trouva enfin la clé, et vis sur le siège passager la fameuse lettre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Elle mis la lettre dans son sac et retournais à son appartement. Elle ouvris la porte, posa les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et son sac près de la cuisine. Elle alla s'allonger sur son canapé en cuir dans le salon. Il était une heure moins vingt quand elle alla chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle trouva un morceau de fromage, un bout de pain et une pomme. C'était son déjeuner d'aujourd'hui.  
Après qu'elle eu manger, elle retourna sur son canapé, prenant au passage la lettre que la facteur lui avait déposée ce matin. Elle observa pendant un instant l'écriture. C'était vraiment très bien écrit, comme lorsqu'on vous envoi une invitation pour aller à une importante soirée. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de destinataire, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas non plus l'adresse de Judith. Il était écrit tout simplement ceci :

A l'intention de :  
Mlle _Judith Starling_

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, sans vouloir se presser. Elle y sortit un papier à lettre beige. La lettre était écrite de la même façon que sur l'enveloppe. Elle fut très surprise et resta sans voix devant le contenu de cette lettre :

_Chère Judith,  
Comment allez-vous ? Et comment va votre chère soeur ? Avez-vous des nouvelles ?  
J'aurais aimé apprendre à vous connaître mieux, comme je l'ai fait avec votre soeur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui demande beaucoup, seulement un rendez-vous avec vous afin de mieux vous connaître. J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayée.  
Sincères salutations,  
H_

Judith resta perplexe. Était-ce réellement une lettre de ce cher Lecter, ou était-ce une simple plaisanterie ? Elle n'était sûre de rien, néanmoins, même s'il s'agissait d'une blague, elle se rendrait, dans l'après-midi, au bureau du FBI pour les prévenir et vérifier si elle avait raison d'avoir des soupçons.

Il était à présent quatorze heures lorsque Judith passa l'entrée du FBI. Elle alla se renseigner à l'accueil mais un des deux hommes qui étaient venus la voir vint à elle.  
« Bonjour Mlle Starling.  
-Bonjour.  
-Que me vaut cette visite ? »  
Judith sorti la lettre et la montra à l'homme.  
« Ça. »

L'agent fixa la lettre avec stupeur.

« Suivez-moi. »  
Elle s'exécuta. L'homme l'emmena dans un bureau où se trouvait l'autre agent qui l'avait accompagné l'autre jour. Il y avait aussi leur chef, un certain Mark John, vu la plaque affichée sur la porte du bureau.  
« Bonjour Monsieur, voici Judith Starling. »  
Mark John tendit la main droite à Judith qu'elle serra aussitôt.  
« Bonjour Judith, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.  
-Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
-Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? »  
L'agent tendit la lettre à son chef. Celui-ci la lu et s'assit dans son fauteuil.  
« Hum..vous savez, je ne pense pas que se soit une lettre de Lecter.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?  
-Et bien, la manière d'écrire. J'ai été très informé sur le cas « Lecter » et donc, je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas son style d'écriture. La signature même n'est pas digne de Lecter.  
-J'aimerais tout de même qu'un expert me le confirme, s'il vous plaît. »  
Le chef sourit à Judith, puis alla donner la lettre à un de ses meilleurs expert.

Judith patienta une quinzaine de minutes avant que l'expert ne vienne donner son avis.  
« Ah, le voilà. »  
Judith se retourna.  
« Confirmation Monsieur, ce n'est pas de Lecter.  
-Bien, merci. Vous voyez Judith ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.  
-Oui je vois, merci. Mais néanmoins...

-En cas de besoin, appelez-moi à ce numéro. »

Il lui tendit une carte sur laquelle il était inscrit un numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence. Au dos y était écrit un numéro personnel. Elle regarda l'homme attendant qu'il lui donne une explication, elle eu un clin d'oeil de sa part. Elle fut blasé et désintéressée. Elle voulu reprendre la lettre, mais l'expert ne lui donna pas.  
« Par mesure de sécurité, nous gardons la lettre. »  
Mark lui sourit. Elle lui adressa seulement un hochement de tête, puis sortit du bureau.  
Elle repris sa voiture et rentra chez elle afin de passer une belle fin de journée.

Elle refit les même gestes qu'à sa première arrivée ce matin. Elle alla dans son bureau. Elle chercha sur internet des informations complémentaires et claires sur _Hannibal Lecter_, mais ne trouva rien de nouveau le concernant. Elle se frotta les yeux, alla sur deux autres sites, mais finalement, éteignit son ordinateur. Elle retourna dans son salon et alluma la télévision. Judith regarda vers la cuisine se demandant si elle avait l'envie de se lever pour boire. Elle observa son sac, posé sur la table, puis elle se rappela de la deuxième lettre.  
« Ah ! C'est vrai, une autre. »  
Elle se leva, pris la lettre dans son sac et alla se rasseoir dans le canapé. Elle déchira la lettre vite fait cette fois-ci, pensant trouver la même chose que sur la première lettre, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Cependant, elle n'y trouva pas la même chose, loin de là.

_Chère Judith,  
Je suis ravi et déçu de vous parler. Ravi car je peux enfin parler à la charmante soeur de mon amie Clarice Starling. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Je m'inquiète de ne plus en avoir de sa part. M'aurait-elle oublié ? Ce doit être autre chose, je suis sûr qu'elle pense parfois à moi..  
Mais, j'ai réellement été déçu par vous, ma chère Judith. Je me doutais que vous iriez prévenir le FBI de ma première lettre. Mais, j'aurais pensé que vous n'iriez pas le faire. Car en effet, elle est bien de moi, mais bien évidemment j'ai changé, le temps d'une lettre, mon style d'écriture. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas y retourner pour les avertir de ma deuxième lettre, merci. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître, Judith. Cela m'intéresse de savoir si vous ressemblez beaucoup, ou pas du tout à Clarice.  
Judith, je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots.  
Amicalement,_

_Hannibal Lecter _


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hannibal Lecter, le vrai cette fois-ci. Après tant de temps, pourquoi voulait-il prendre contact avec la soeur de celle qui s'est occupé de son affaire ? Tant de questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Judith, mais une seule retenue son attention, où se cachait ce cher Docteur Lecter. Il était évident qu'il avait lui-même déposé cette lettre, il ne s'encombre jamais de mains supplémentaires. Étant professeur d'arts à l'université, et ne sachant pas le moins du monde où se trouvait sa soeur actuellement, elle se dit qu'elle était tranquille pour un moment et qu'elle ne pourra pas donner d'informations à Lecter. Elle déposa la lettre sur le meuble de l'entrée, et s'occupa des cours qu'elle devait donner le lendemain. Assise sur son canapé, elle écouta un air de Bach, « The Goldberg Variations » tout en relisant ses fiches de cours. Cet air de musique lui rappelait parfois sa soeur lorsque celle-ci lui racontait des anecdotes sur Hannibal. Sans en oublier le psychopathe qu'il est, il était également d'une galanterie sans égal face aux dames. C'est affolant comme une personne peut à la fois être si calme, sensible aux merveilleuses choses de la vie, et en même temps découper des corps humains afin de s'en rassasier. Rêvassant un instant, elle se repris et se prépara un petit repas.

Il était temps pour Judith de donner ses cours. Ne voulant plus y penser, elle faisait le contraire concernant cette fameuse lettre.

« Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Arrivée à l'université, une voiture du FBI était garée près de l'entrée. Elle poussa un soupir, puis se gara à son tour.

« Que veulent-ils encore... »

Elle sortit de la voiture.

« Mademoiselle Starling ?

-Oui, c'est toujours moi je n'ai pas changé de nom depuis hier.

-Suivez-nous je vous pris. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle des professeurs.

« Tiens, encore vous ?

– Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur.

– Toujours lorsqu'on ne me lâche plus.

– Je vais être bref. »

Il demanda à ses officiers d'attendre hors de la salle, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferma à clés.

« Judith, je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme votre soeur, et que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce cher Hannibal Lecter. Néanmoins...

– Pourquoi répétez-vous ce que je me tu...

– Lisez ceci. »

Il lui tendit un morceau de journal :

« La nouvelle vient de tomber, l'ancien agent du FBI Clarice Starling s'est faites kidnappée alors qu'elle se trouvait tranquillement chez elle à Rome, Italie. Jusqu'à présent aucune demande de rançon n'a été réclamée. »

Judith resta sans voix.

« Et vous pensez...

-Qu'il peut s'agir d'Hannibal Lecter, en effet.

-C'est absurde ! »

Elle se leva et marcha quelques pas.

« Ça l'est peut-être, mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons jusqu'à présent.

-Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il est actuellement à Rome ?

-C'est tout à fait possible. La lettre que vous avez reçue ne venait pas de lui, tout reste à penser qu'il a kidnappé votre soeur, mais dans quel but, nous ne le savons pas encore.

-Non c'est impossible puisque j'ai... »

Judith se tût sur le champs.

_« Je vous prierais donc de ne pas y retourner pour les avertir de ma deuxième lettre, merci. »_

« Mademoiselle Starling ? Vous disiez...?

-Rien, je...oui, que c'était impossible...cela voudrait dire qu'il a changé du tout au tout comme ça !

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons hélas que très peu d'informations à ce sujet. Je vous prierais donc de nous informer d'une quelconque information lui concernant si cela venait à vous.

-Très bien. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à partir de la salle.

« Judith.

-Oui ?

-Faites attention à vous. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et se retira pour aller donner ses cours.

Persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas du Dr Hannibal Lecter, elle ne pouvait rien dévoiler au FBI et décida donc d'organiser un rendez-vous avec ce cher Lecter afin de comprendre pourquoi voulais-t-il prendre contact avec elle.


End file.
